The present invention relates to the discharge of static electricity, and more particularly to moveable anti-static panels.
An electrically conductive web for discharging static electricity is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,696 to Lindsay. The web comprises a semi-conductive polymeric surface layer treated with one or more plasticizers and stabilizers, electrically connected to a foraminous layer, such as cotton scrim coated with carbon loaded resinous material. A grounding wire connects the web to an electrical ground.
Another type of anti-static surface is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,461. This surface comprises a conductive liquid or paste applied subjacent to a conventional floor covering, wherein conductive studs are distributed throughout the surface electrically coupling the conductive layer to the floor covering.
Each of these surfaces has the disadvantage of being expensive to manufacture. Further, the surface size is fixed, thus limiting repositioning or tailor fitting after construction. Moreover, static discharge is dependent on casual contact with the anti-static surface. In many applications, it would be inconvenient to deliberately induce static discharge.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a light weight, moveable, low cost, disposable, anti-static conducting surface.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide for easy and convenient electrostatic discharge of persons or items.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an anti-static apparatus which is adjustable in size and shape, and which may easily be positioned in a wide variety of locations.